Touch detectors with a code debugger are known in the art. However, known touch detectors with a code debugger have a large box-type volume, are inconvenient to carry, for example, with a large handle, and operate in a complex manner, for example, with a keyboard or the like. Furthermore, when the battery of a known touch detector with a code debugger needs to be replaced, the shell of the device must be broken or otherwise opened to access the battery. Further still, known touch detectors with code debuggers have compatibility issues when used in connection with different brands of associated devices and cannot be debugged with an online debugging function.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved touch detector with a code debugger.